Many businesses have adopted the use of remote services such as Internet-based backup, storage, and computing services as a way to fulfil their growing need for computing resources. As the use of remote and online services has increased, certain security risks have become a growing concern. One problem of particular concern is data exfiltration. Data exfiltration is the unauthorized transfer of data from a computer system, network, or secure domain. Detecting and limiting data exfiltration can be a difficult problem because many conventional data exfiltration detection systems rely on a period of observation and analysis before detecting and halting the exfiltration of data. During the observation and analysis time, significant amounts of data may be transferred from within the computer system.